STORY TIME! Alejandro X clarissa
A story ,LOVE story Clarissa was watching alejandro talk with natilie. She was shy but still didnt like this "couple". *sigh* clarissa said. She needed a distraction... BING!!! she will change natilies mind with,LIEING!! She went over to natilie.. Natilie! she said. Alejandro jumped into action. WHAT?! natilie asked suprised. I need to tell you about... MAX!!! Natilie blushed. Alejandro snarled. Yes?! she asked. clarissa looked around and picked up a dropped bouqie (sp) of flowers. He wants to give you these! Natilie gasps! Alejandro gives up and uses his full strength to jump and rip the flowers apart. ALEJANDRO! natilie screamed! HOW COULD YOU!? MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE MAX TO THE MOONLIGHT HOWL!! alejandro whimpered and ran off. Clarissa was proud and upset. Natilie started to talk with clarissa. After they talked clarissa looked for alejandro. She found him by the cliff of the howl. *sigh* here goes nothin she muttered. Alejandro! she yelled. grrr.... what?! he said. Im sorry. she sheds a tear. Alejandro notices. Its ok... He said. why did you come here? to tell you something. This was the perfect moment.Alejandro shakes muttering "dont ask". I LIKE YOU! she yelled. Alejandro gasped. so will you go to the howl with me? No he said. Clarissa gasped and fainted. Alejandro thought she was dead. He was upset. so he ran off. When Clarissa woke up she was sad. Very sad. In fact DEAD ON sad. Frozen a friend of clarissas came up to her. He started to blush. Hi clarissa said lowly. Why so sad? frozen asked. Alejandro said no. Frozen smiled. Im sorry for you. so i was wondering... he asked will you howl with me? Clarissa shaked. She said: um um um..... n-n-no... Frozen cried and ran off. Clarissa was sad. WHAT HAS SHE DONE? She made her crush and friend hate her! Now shes afraid frozen will take someone else and natilie with alejandro! She is upset. So she ran home. 3 hours later a knock was on the door. It was alejandro. Yes clarissa asked. I was spieng on natilie and she went with max. YES YES YES!! Clarissa screamed jumping into his paws. ok he said. Frozen was frozen.YIKES! Later that night at the howl first was Natilie and max. Their howl was nice. clarissa and alejandro were now up. Clarissa was excited. Their howls were in... PERFECT HARMONY!!! Frozen sighed. At least he tried. After that night alejandro dropped clarissa home.He said goodnight and left. Next day Frozen came to clarissa. I love you he said.WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! she thought. Um ok well thats cool even though alejandro is well sorta my boyfriend. Who said anything about a boyfriend a deep voice said behind her. I still have not won the contest YET he said. When will it end? Soon... *sigh* clarissa sighed again.She loves Alejandro too much. but what about frozen? Who knows what'll happen. I allow petshopface to make the end. although i already know its not good for me xD.